


Blue's Magical Journey, Literally - Year 1 - 3

by Silent_Hi11



Series: Blue's Magical Journey, Literally [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Lot of People - Freeform, Age Difference, Animagus, Art, Artisan, Based off the films, British Ministy, Brother-Sister Relationships, But shes trying, Dogs, F/M, Female character is a sassy piece of shit, Fix-It of Sorts, Lady of Artisan (Original house), Lady of Hufflepuff, Lady of Ravenclaw, Ladyships, Lordships, Magic, Mentorship, Most Ancient and Noble house of Black, Politics?, Pranks, She also becomes a teacher at 17, Teaching, Triad - Freeform, Wizengamot, and you gotta fix shit, because i haven't read the books (sorry), but accepts everything, but she knows next to nothing of magic so bless her, for Blue and the twins eventual relationship that is, may be some politics, only by 4 years, potter, this is a "sucked into a fictional world" story, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Hi11/pseuds/Silent_Hi11
Summary: Many people would give anything to live in a fictional world. To be able to live among their favorite characters but it just isn't possible. Right?For someone who wakes up in the fictional world of Harry Potter after going to bed at 5AM, who wakes up in the middle of Albus Dumbledore's office during the day with said man looking over his desk in shock, confusion and curiosity. You'd think it was a lucid dream and deny any possibility of it being real.Not Blue Clue.Blue had indeed woken up in the world of Harry potter, in the middle of the headmasters office during the day with said man looking over his desk at the 17 year old girl sprawled out on the floor in shock, confusion and curiosity. Although she was just as confused as him she knew this was somehow real.Armed with the knowledge of the films she watched as a 13 year old Blue starts her Journey in this new world as the new History of Magic professor at Hogwarts Witchcraft & Wizardry to set things straight, to stop the oncoming war before May 2nd 1998. The first problem they run into? Blue's memory is absolute bollocks.





	1. Chapter 1 : Introductions, Questions, Sorting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first fanfiction based on Harry Potter. If i get any details wrong please let me know as i'v only watched the films and can't quite remember much of the small things (Can you see where Blue will get her memory from? :3) but nonetheless i hope you enjoy this first book of a series (hopefully) i was considering having Blue be a student instead of a teacher but i thought trying to be a teacher would be more fun and challenging for Blue. Tips would be appreciated!

**31/07/1991**

 

Albus Dumbledore has seen many strange things in his life, nearly to the point he's immune to the shock of them. Yet he can't quite help but definitely feel shocked at what he just witnessed in his own office.

 

He was just drinking tea behind his desk while thinking of a solution to Harry Potter's letter situation when the room started to get increasingly cold. At first he thought nothing of it but then it started getting hotter and hotter a few feet in front of his desk, almost to the point it felt like the inside of those muggle ovens, Then a ripple appeared and opened up for a few seconds, five at most for a decent look, before a bright light appeared and Dumbledore had to look away unless he wanted to become blind. He heard a thud of something heavy being dropped onto the cobblestone floor before the bright light started retreating enough for Dumbledore to look back as the ripple closed and vanished. The room temperature returned to normal as he stood up to look over his desk at what was dropped into his office from the mysterious ripple, he expected an item of some sorts when he had heard something being dropped, what he did  _not_ expect however was that something to be _someone_.

The person groaned in pain from their place on the ground, most likely to be from being dropped on the hard surface. While they slowly started waking up Dumbledore took a closer look at them from behind his desk.

His mysterious guest. Which he can identify as a woman. Looks to be around 17 to 18 if not younger, wearing a muggle hoodie the color of black with white laces and covered in what looked like dog fur, a white and blue stripped T-shirt underneath with black jeans that look quite worn and also covered in dog fur with plain worn black trainers to finish her outfit. While Dumbledore was identifying his strange guest the woman had slowly sat up from her sprawled position on the floor, tugging her hood off her head and slowly looking around he could now see her dark chocolate brown hair that reached just past her shoulders, Although it was cut shorter behind then it was at the front. Allowing a curtain like look that when she leaned her head down to check what she landed on for her hair to close blocking her vision unless she holds the left side away.

Clearing his throat to grab her attention he moved around his desk to stand between her and the desk with his hands folded behind his back, looking down at her through his glasses as she whipped her head around startled to look up at him from the floor before quickly scrambling up from the cold floor she was dumped on, noting she was about 5'4 in height and was wearing black and blue wide rectangular glasses with chocolate brown eyes behind the lenses, looking at him with a sense of..familiarity? does she know who he is and where she is although he has never even seen her around here before? 

Gesturing for her to take a seat on the chair a few feet beside her Dumbledore decided to start off simple as she sat down in a sort of dazed but still focused look.

 

"Hello my dear girl" 

"Hello Headmaster"

Dumbledore blinked at the reply in confusion, so she knows who he is? He took a few seconds to consider a few options before deciding to stick with simple questions for the moment.

"You know who i am?"

The girl nodded at him from where she sat, he noticed she was subtly not looking directly into his eyes but between them instead to avoid him using legilimency on her.  _Interesting that she knows who i am and that i can also use legilimency and yet i do not know who she is.._

"Who am i then? since it seems you know me but i do not know you."

The girl sat up straighter in the chair as she looked at him, taking in her nervous energy he waited.

"You are Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft & Wizardry" the girl said with a little bit of nervousness before continuing speaking "Although i don't quite remember your full name or all your other titles" 

Dumbledore nodded in acceptance with that answer, he does have a lot of titles so he can't put it past her she can't remember them all " And you are?"

His guest seemed to hesitate for a second, probably wondering how to go about this interrogation he is doing, waiting patiently he leans back onto his desk. The girl takes a deep breath before looking ready to answer, noting more nervousness then before he can only guess she will tell him more then her name.

"My name is Blue Clue and i'm 17 years old, i know how weird this is but i want you to let me explain before you cut in" Raising an eyebrow at her he nodded letting her get it all out before he questions her any further.

Blue took another deep breath as she prepared herself to explain to the headmaster, truthfully she had no clue how she got here herself but she knows its not a dream. It just feels too real for it to be a dream, plus it had actually hurt when she landed on the cobblestone floor. If that didn't prove its not a dream she doesn't know what will.

"Truthfully i have no clue how i'm here myself sir. the last thing i remember was falling asleep in my room at 4 in the morning" Hesitating for a second she decided if she wanted any help she needs to tell him "You probably won't believe me but where i came from this world of magic doesn't exist. Well it does but as a fictional world, a book series called Harry Potter and a film series of the same name. That's how i know who you are sir, i watched the films when i was 13. I'm just confused on how i got here as i was sure this world didn't exist" Noting his shocked expression with a hint of disbelief she decided to add on something which he could take however he wanted "I know i'm not from this world sir, as i was born in 2001. i'm gonna guess were currently in the 1990's" Blue breathed slowly to calm her beating heart, she was nervous. She sounded not right in the head and if he didn't believe her she had no clue what would happen.

Albus Dumbledore stared at her in shock. She was not from this world? instead this world was a book and film series? he decided the only way to know if shes telling the truth is what shes preventing him from possibly doing.

 

"I'll Believe you if you allow me to search your mind. Since you have actively avoided direct eyesight i can only assume you know what legilimency is?" Dumbledore didn't get a verbal reply. Instead Blue looked directly into his eyes, taking this as a yes he whispered  _'Legilimens'_  and delved into this 17 year old girls mind. Considering she was an adult in the eyes of wizards and witches it was not a crime for him to do so. Images and memory's of 13 year old Blue Clue floated to the front of her mind as little snippets of the films appeared. Dumbledore spotted the titles  ** _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, Harry Potter and the Chambers of Secrets_** and  _ **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_ before he exited her mind to return to reality.

Blue and Dumbledore both blinked in unison as they both leaned back, Blue in the chair and the headmaster against the desk more heavily as he realized she had told the truth. 

Looking at the girl in a new light as someone who was sent here for a reason he asked the questions he needed to know the most.

"So you are indeed telling the truth, although i only caught snippets here and there i need you to clarify a few things for me" getting a nod as a go ahead he continued "it is currently July 31st 199, you were correct in assuming it was the 1990's. When do these films or events take place and how many of them were there?"

"there was 7 books and 8 films sir, the 7th book got split into 2 parts for the film. they take place from 1991 to 1998 where on May 2nd 1998 Voldemort is killed for good and the war is won. but there was many deaths and too much blood spilled in the process" Blue told him honestly, she said the last part with a tinge of sadness in her voice as she remembered all that were lost during that fight. Cedric, Sirus, Dumbledore himself. Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby, Tonks, Remus, Fred and many more she could not remember properly.

Looking at the headmaster she thought of an idea that might help save all those people while also being helpful "If i'm going to stay in this world headmaster i want to help. I want to stop the war before May 2nd 1998, that war took too many good people to really be considered a victory, too much pain and sadness for the people who lost their loved ones." taking a nervous breath she carried on "But i also know i know no magic to actually help fight. Considering i can actually see this castle and not ruins of Hogwarts must mean i was given magic TO help even though i might as well be a first year. As its the end of July there's about a month before the new first years arrive along with Potter yes? I can get myself ready for the 1st of September. I want to help Headmaster, will you allow that?"

Dumbledore blinked at the sheer amount of information she just gave him, processing what she just said he looked thoughtfully at this strange girl. If she can truly see the castle for what it is instead of the ruins muggles are supposed to see then she must be right about gaining a magic core, most likely from Lady Magic herself. Taking out the Elder wand he performed a spell to display a persons magical core, she blinked in confusion but must have realized what he did so she sat back and waited. Dumbledore and Blue waited a max of 20 seconds before the image of a newly developed core appeared, she was right in assuming it would be like a first years core. It looked more solid then an 11 year olds considering her age but still quite new, it's color being a deep amber with hints of dark green swirling around amid the amber. Nodding to himself he cancelled the spell in satisfaction, she was basically a muggle-born now.

"It appears you were right, your magical core is newly developed although it is slightly stronger then a first years considering your age. We will have to get you a wand Miss Clue and teach you the basics of magic, although how your gonna pass as a first year is the problem, and the fact you have no vault either. We will have to take a trip to gringotts to get that sorted out" Dumbledore sighed, she will have to take a de-aging potion to pass as a first year if she wishes to enroll in hogwarts as a student, too many questions could be asked if an 17 year old was in first year.

Blue bit her lip as she considered her options too. She could well and truly take a de-aging potion, but she would not like that process very much, thinking harder she would need a way to buy her things as well. She couldn't ask for a loan from gringotts as she has no way of paying it back and she knows the hassles of debts, maybe there's something she could do that didn't actually require magic to do? An idea floated to the front of her mind and her eyes widened as she considered it,  _yes that could work. it doesn't need magic to do and it would give me a reason to help around without being useless and its a win for the students education too. considering the current teacher sends them to sleep!_ Looking up at the thinking headmaster she smiles.

"I have an idea sir" noting the excitement in her voice the headmaster looked at her with a curious expression.

"What would that be Miss Clue?"

"I could enroll as the new History of Magic professor, considering the post doesn't actually require magic for it and the current teacher is a  _ghost_ who pretty much sends all the students to sleep with the same goblin wars over and over. It'll also be good for the students education if they had an alive teacher to help them. It would also give me a reason to be at Hogwarts for me to help in the future, I may not know any History but i could learn for it in the month till the new term. I always liked history at my school" No matter how confidant Blue was with this idea she couldn't help the nervousness in her voice, she WAS basically asking to take over a teacher who has been at this school for many years in a subject she knew nothing about just so she can actually do something, sounded a bit harsh if you thought about it. She just didn't know any other way.

 _That is a good idea, even if it does sound a little harsh for Binns. the students have either been self studying for that class, skipping it altogether or not doing as good as they should be. Miss Clue would have a lot of studying and planning to do during that month along with learning magic alongside it, it would indeed also give her a reason to help students personally for the future if that war is not able to be stopped before May. I don't see a reason why she shouldn't it'll give her income to buy supplies she needs along with a place to stay at Hogwarts..Yes this will do._ Dumbledore smiled before walking back behind his desk and opening a drawer, taking out an empty contract and writing details and conditions on it.

Ten minutes passed with the scratching of a Quill and nervous shuffling from his guest was the only sound present, finishing the contract he hummed before picking it up with the Quill and walked over to his new History of Magic professor.

"Here you go Miss Clue, just sign your name at the bottom once you read through it while i let Professor Binns know he can finally join the other ghosts of Hogwarts. After this i would like to place the sorting hat on you to see which house you would have been in if you were student, for curiosity sake and so you have something to tell students if they wish to know themselves." Dumbledore smiled as Blue took the contract and read over it slowly. She can't believe that idea worked, Although she's not an expert on contracts this one seems alright. The conditions are simple and straight forward while the details on what the job is about is enough to make her excited but nervous all the same. Picking up the Quill was a weird experience for her hand and fingers, quite used to pens instead she tried her best as she wrote out her name, succeeding with an achy hand and only a blotch or two on the paper. Handing the contract back with a small smile she looked at the sorting hat she failed to realize was staring this entire time.

"Uh Hello"

"Hello to you too Miss Clue, Albus may you hurry up? i'm quite excited to see which house she would have been in if she was a student. Shame i won't be able to properly sort you Miss"

Blue blinked at the bluntness of the hat as the Headmaster picked it up and walked back over. Remembering the hat sort of blocks your vision she took her glasses off before the hat was firmly placed on her head, it was a weird feeling to have a sentient hat on your head that's for one thing.

_"Again hello Miss Clue, it's not everyday you meet someone from a different universe and end up getting a new professor in the process. You will have a very long and tiring journey but one filled with fun and family, i wish to formally welcome you to Hogwarts."_

_"Thank you"_

_"Now lets see here. You would do well in 3 of the houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. you do have some cunning in you but sadly not enough to be placed in Slytherin. You have the courage and bravery for Gryffindor while also being incredibly loyal and kind enough for Hufflepuff and enough of a drive to learn for Ravenclaw. Tough choices tough choices Miss Clue"_

_"i'm not that upset over Slytherin to be honest, never thought that would be a house i would belong to anyway. I don't feel very brave or intelligent enough for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff i considered to be my house in my world, what do you think is the best choice sir?"_

_"Yes i think Hufflepuff is the correct house for you Miss Clue, you are very accepting and loyal to your friends unless they give you a very good reason not too._ HUFFLEPUFF!"

Blue jumped at the sudden noise, not exactly expecting the shout to be so loud out of her head. Dumbledore chuckled as he lifted the hat off her head and placed it back onto the shelf "A puff is the hats choice then, I would have thought Gryffindor or Ravenclaw" 

Blue hummed "The hat considered all three of them to be honest. It ruled out Slytherin as i didn't have enough attributes for that house, in the end it chose Hufflepuff because i'm very loyal to my friends" Dumbledore nodded before looking at the time, smiling he looked back over at his new professor.

"Well. Shall i show you around the castle? we have a very busy day ahead"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats the first chapter done! I hope it was alright to read. i'm kinda inconsistent with my writing style or how i i describe things. Anyway i decided to base Blue off of me for the start, she will most likely change appearance throughout the series, i am also a hufflepuff so i thought i'd make her one too. Next chapter will probably be either Gringotts, meeting the teachers or diagon ally. either way the next few chapters will be those in whatever order i decide, tips are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 : Emergency staff meeting and Gringotts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick tour of Hogwarts Dumbledore calls an emergency staff meeting to introduce Blue as the new History Of Magic professor while also explaining her situation. After getting to know the staff a little Blue is taken straight to Gringotts to sort out her vault and wand situation, with a somewhat unexpected surprise in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about the fact i didn't have to write out everything in one go for chapter 1 and had zero proper time skips, if i had done that we could have gotten a lot more shit done other then an interrogation. This chapter i'm hoping to will myself in not rushing out any of it as i'm gonna guess a lot of information is gonna need to be written down for both the staff meeting and gringotts. Ollivanders i'm not worried about as i already have a wand in plan for Blue but i am most worried about the gringotts section, creating a way for the goblins to make a new vault for Blue or having Blue take an inheritance test to check anything else gifted to her are my main ideas for that part, It's just the way i will need to word it is the problem.

 

Seeing Hogwarts in person and walking around it yourself was much much better then watching it on screen or imagining it in your head, Blue could not stop the expression of wonder that was ever present on her face as the headmaster showed her around the brilliant castle, although she will be slightly terrified of the moving staircases for years to come (I mean who wouldn't be terrified? have you seen that drop?) and will most likely get lost on a daily basis she loved it.

After being shown her classroom and private quarters Blue was lead back to the great hall, for a reason she thought she knew, Blue watched as Dumbledore vanished 3 of the 4 house tables and placed the remaining one in the middle of the room, After placing his chair from the teachers table at the head of the remaining house table -Blue would assume it was the hufflepuff table from the yellow fabric and spot it previously came from- Dumbledore walked over to the end and sat down in his chair while motioning for Blue to take a seat where she wishes.

Hesitantly Blue took a seat on the bench somewhere in the middle, zipping up her hoodie and stuffing her hands in the pockets from being slightly cold as she was sorta wearing clothes she slept in, she was about to ask Dumbledore why they were here when the doors to the Great hall opened again. Looking to her right she saw the teachers and gamekeeper of the school enter the hall, while she recognized some, Hagrid no doubt being one of them, they all looked at her with confused glances probably wondering what a 16 or 17 year old girl would be doing here when all the other students have gone home for the summer, some even had a hint of disgust at her clothing choices. Blue could not blame them for that as she was covered head to toe in dog fur and worn out jeans and hoodie.

As all the teachers and gamekeeper sat down at the table Blue noted with a sense of relief that she was sat between Minerva McGonagall who was to her left and Pomona Sprout who was to her right, glad she was sat between two familiar teachers she relaxed slightly but not completely as the head of slytherin was sat across from her, Severus Snape unsurprisingly pinned her with a mild sneer at her presence in which Blue no longer doubted was a staff meeting. She would have been more frightened by the potions master if she didn't already know who he was and how much he protected the students while Harry was on the run, she still couldn't stop the nervous shuffling it brought though, as Snape was a lot more intimidating in person, seemingly satisfied with the response Snape turned to the headmaster who had called the meeting with a questioning look. A look everyone but Dumbledore and Blue expressed.

"What is this emergency meeting about Albus?"

"I don't see any emergency that would require this"

"Why is a child here?"

"Shouldn't she be on the train home?"

"Who allowed her to wear such filthy clothing?"

Blue blinked as nearly everyone talked at once, looking up and down the table subtly she noticed mostly everyone was still looking at her as if she held the answers or the looks would make her walk out. She huffed silently as she turned to Dumbledore as he held up a hand to silent the table, thankful for the silence Dumbledore smiled in that weirdly grandfatherly way.

"I have called this meeting in the light of a unique situation that i believe would require most if not all your help to remedy and soften the transition." Dumbledore said slow enough for everyone to take the information in, with curious and confused looks he carried on "Professor Binns has retired as the History Of Magic professor. He will be joining the other ghosts of Hogwarts instead" the confused looks increased as two or 3 teachers protested and questioned the decision. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence the room again before he let a small smile slip "Do not worry. I have already found a replacement teacher for the start of the new year on 1st of September, however, this presents the unique situation i told you i require assistants in" watching the various nods to continue and Snape's questioning look as he quickly spared Blue a glance Dumbledore continued in a much slower pace.

"Today around mid to late afternoon a guest arrived rather suddenly in my office. They did not walk in nor did they barge in but rather dropped on the cobblestone floor knocked out in front of my desk from a ripple in the air, they did not come from this universe but from one very very similar to it, a world without magic. I believe Lady magic herself brought them here to stop an oncoming war from happening and saving hundreds if not thousands of lives from being lost. In their world our world is nothing more then mere fiction, only books and films as entertainment. As such they will know of most of the events that will happen from 1991 to 1998, more accurately from July 31st 1998 to May 2nd 1998...May 2nd is when this supposed war meets its end" Blue quickly looked at Snape as Dumbledore said the date of the war before turning back to listen, Snape did not miss this however and his face turned from the instant sneer he was gonna aim her way to confusion. Although he quickly masked that as he looked at Dumbledore but kept one eye on the girl.

"Since they came from a world without magic Lady magic has gifted them with their own magical core. It is only somewhat stronger then a first years core and that is because of their age, because of this they will need as much tutoring as possible within the next month before the term begins, in the basics of magic and also Law and traditions. They are basically a muggle-born in this world" seeing a Minerva raise her hand Dumbledore nodded so she can ask her question.

"Why do they need tutoring if they will be a student here? they should learn at the same speed as the rest of the students" Minerva received multiple nods and agreements in return to her question. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in that weird way as he rose from his seat, effectively silencing the room yet again.

"A valid question Minerva, however i never said they would be a student. Age wise they would be a 7th year and having a 17 year old join as a first year? that would bring too many questions and suspicions then we would have liked. So we thought up a simple solution that would allow them to remain at hogwarts to set out what Lady Magic has asked of them while learning themselves and also helping others learn." as questions rose again asking what the old man was talking about Snape had snapped his head in the direction of the dog fur covered girl as realization struck him, piecing together the girls overall appearance and age and information the headmaster had supplied them with. Blue nervously shuffled as the slytherin figured it out and adopted a dumbstruck look on his face before pinning Dumbledore with a look that clearly said  _"Are you insane? Hiring a 17 year old girl who knows nothing about this world!"_ in response he just received an amused look with a slight twinkle in the old mans eyes.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new History Of Magic professor Blue Clue."

...

...

...

Silence.

Absolute Silence was his response as the  _17 year old girl who was the History Of Magic professor_ shyly waved and shuffled agitated as everyone pinned her with a dumbstruck look on their faces.

Severus would have laughed at the situation if it wasn't so out of character for him. Blue pinned him with a weak glare as she saw his struggle to contain it.

                                                                                                          ..ooOOoo..

Taking a sip of lemonade that the house elves in the kitchen who were kind enough to swap pumpkin juice with lemonade for her, Blue thought that the staff meeting could have gone a lot worse after the revelation she would be teaching. While there were numerous protests and objections most of the familiar teachers to her accepted the job of tutoring her as much as they can before school starts again, even Snape accepted after glaring (and trying to struggling to contain his humor) at both her and Dumbledore for several minutes. Her lessons would start as soon as she gets herself a wand and supplies for both herself personally and her teaching job. Her tutors would teach her as much as possible within the next month but after that shes on her own, which could be a problem as Blue is not the most studious type to begin with.

Sighing she puts down her goblet of lemonade on her desk, she was currently sitting in her teachers office Dumbledore showed her earlier during the tour. After that unexpected and nerve wracking meeting Blue had fled up here after gathering something to drink from the kitchens and with the help of a few portraits she managed to not get lost on her way up, she was given a 10 minute break before she gets whisked away to Gringotts to sort out her vault situation. Dumbledore said something about 'sending someone to fetch her when its time to go' as she left the hall, desperately needing some time to herself after the eventful 2 hours since she was dumped into this world.

Her office was nothing spectacular, it was actually quite boring looking from harboring a ghost as its teacher for god knows how long. Once she learns a bit of magic and has the money to buy a few things she would personalize it up to suit her and make it a tad bit warmer, as the inactive fireplace that looks like it hasn't been used in years would be the only source of warmth in this cold looking room.

As Blue is contemplating practicing with a quill someone knocks on her door to announce there presence before letting themselves in. Blue blinks and sits up straighter in her chair as Minerva walks into the room, looking at her with a stern look Blue flinches a little thinking shes somehow in trouble. Minerva looks at her in slight disgust as Blue starts to think the women must already dislike her and came to rethink her decision on tutoring her in transfiguration, going to ask if she came to fetch her Blue stops midway to asking when the tabby animagus speaks first.

"You must let me transfigure those clothes of yours, they are absolutely filthy and i don't think the goblins will appreciate you coming into their bank covered in dog hairs"

Blue blinked and slightly gaped at the professor,  _Thats why shes looking at me like that!?_ nodding somewhat dumbstruck from how blunt she was she watched as Minerva swished her wand and her clothes changed from a fur covered mess to a more mature look, fit for a young teacher. Now wearing a black T-shirt with a dark blue buttoned up cardigan over the top, cleaner looking grey jeans but still somewhat worn with black converse with white laces, finishing the look off is a loosely wrapped scarf around her neck with the hufflepuff house colors and a black coat with a fluffy inside wrapped loosely around her waist. 

"Uh, thank you professor" Taking the coat off and hanging it back on her chair for later Blue can't help but feel slightly better about the cleaner clothes but slightly worse about losing her connection to  _her_ home.  Smiling nervously at the old witch who was nodding in approval of her transfiguration Blue can't help but ask if its time to go.

"Oh yes, while it has not been 10 minutes me and Filius thought it best to go there now so you have more time to rest afterwards. I can only imagine what it feels like to have all this put onto you all of a sudden" Minerva aimed a small smile her way to relax her nerves. Blue nodded and stood up, grabbing her new coat to put on later she followed Minerva outside her office and down the stairs to where the charms professor is waiting.

"So your both taking me to Gringotts? i'm sorry to be taking up time you could be doing something else with"

"Oh its alright, and yes Dumbledore thought it best me and Minerva are the ones to take you. Minerva can help you with the shopping afterwards and i can help with Gringotts, there are a few things you should know about goblins before we arrive. It'll help your chances of them cooperating with you" Filius Flitwick told Blue as all three walked down the halls of Hogwarts towards the headmasters office where they will be flooring to the leaky cauldron.

"Oh? like what?" Blue asked curiously. She knew goblins could be nasty little buggers, but she was kinda banking on being polite would be enough. If the charms professor was willing to help her then be her guest.

"You should wait for the goblins to speak first, no matter how long they wait before they do. Doing a small bow after introducing yourself is also another thing. Do not waist their time with chit chat either, once we get there get straight to the point unless needed otherwise." Blue nodded along to Filius, taking the advice to heart from the half goblin.

"We can help during the conversation and add advice of our own but it will be mainly you and the goblin, I would suggest an inheritance test first before you make any other decisions. You don't know what else Lady Magic could have gifted you besides a magic core" Minerva added with Filius nodding in approval.

"A sound idea. Don't want to go through the trouble of making a whole new vault if Lady Magic gifted you one" Blue hummed in agreement. It did make sense, even if nothing shows up, better be sure. Debating asking the question considering her lessons haven't even started, Blue wondered if she could ask Minerva about being an animagus. She always wanted to turn into an animal and now that the choice is available she would really like to get started in it straight away. 

Seeing the griffin signalling the headmasters office Minerva said the password 'Sour worms' before leading Blue and Filius up the staircase and into the office.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk and smiled "Ah your early, decided not to waste any time?" Minerva nodded "We thought it best to get everything out of the way now so Miss Clue can get some rest" nodding in understanding he waved to the fireplace that Blue didn't notice before. "Off you go then, i hope to see you in a few hours Miss Clue" Blue nodded and walked over to the fireplace as Minerva picked up some floo powder and shouted the Leaky Cauldron, gulping in fear Blue took some powder and said as clear as she can 'Leaky cauldron' before quickly walking into the green flames. She remembered what happened to Harry when flooing to Diagon Alley, she was not making the same mistake.

                                                                                                           ..ooOOoo..

Blue wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck as she looked around the interior of Gringotts bank. It was rather impressive in film but just like Hogwarts it was even better in person. Blue noticed that Filius took the lead as they walked through the bank so she quickly caught up and started walking slightly behind Minerva's quick strides. Walking up to one of the many Goblins lined up along the walls doing work they came to a stop, Filius and the unnamed goblin both saying nothing yet staring at one another, Blue was slightly confused before quickly remembering what she was told before they arrived,  _Right, don't speak before the goblins. No matter how long they make you wait._ As they waited she made a mental list of what she was told since she nearly forgot that bit already.

1\. Don't talk first, wait it out.

2\. Bow after introducing yourself

3\. No aimless chit chat with goblins, time is money for them

Blue mentally nodded before she took in the goblins grin before bowing slightly to them, well more to Filius anyway.

"Well met Mr Flitwick, how may Gringotts assist you today?" The goblin spoke, enabling the professor to speak. Filius bowed back before meeting the goblins eyes "Me and Minerva would like to request an inheritance test, not for me or her but rather for Miss Blue Clue here" after hearing her name and noticing the goblins stare she quickly bowed to him once she was introduced, seeing the goblins slight surprise and approval alongside Filius and Minerva's slight smiles Blue relaxed somewhat, glad she hasn't fucked up her first meeting....yet.

"And why does Miss Clue here need an inheritance test? Gringotts have never heard of the name Clue before yet Miss clue here looks straight out of Hogwarts" The goblin raised an eyebrow in question, directing the question at the 17 year old. Noticing this both professors looked at her and have her an encouraging nod, Blue straightened up slightly and took a deep breath to calm her nerves " The headmaster has hired me as the History of Magic professor for Hogwarts, he would like to know if i have any vaults or anything else Lady Magic has gifted me apart from a magical core." There she said it, although she didn't know if she was supposed to let them know about the magic part. She tensed, looking at the two adults beside her for a reaction but upon receiving small smiles and a nod she relaxed again.

The goblins eyes narrowed once he got his answer to his question before jumping off his podium he was working on, looking at them he signaled them to follow him. Looking at each other the three followed him as they were lead down multiple hallways, deeper into the bank. Blue starting getting nervous by the time they stood in front of an office door, the goblin knocked then opened the door slightly, just enough to poke his head in. Hearing what Blue assumed to be their language she anxiously waited, the door opened fully and the goblin who lead them here motioned for them to enter to office.

Upon entering Blue noticed the various weapons lined up along the walls like trophies and the expensive looking furniture, seeing the two professors going to sit down only then did she realize the goblin behind the desk, someone who looks fairly important, had asked them to sit down, quickly following the instructions she sat down in the nearest chair to her still fairly nervous.

The goblin behind the desk looked at them for several moments, back and forth between the three before focusing his piercing stare towards Blue. Blue stared right back at him although she felt like she was in an exam and was caught cheating, several minutes flew by before the goblin nodded in acceptance and uttered a single word that held a 'no bullshit tone' "Explain"

And so Blue explained everything in a calm tone that she most definitely did not feel, from how she ended up here, the staff meeting and Dumbledore's request for the teachers to teach her everything they can before school starts, how her world was different to this one, what the books were titled and the basic plot of them, the gift Lady Magic had given her so she could make a life in the magical world, to their entrance into Gringotts after heading straight here from the Leaky Cauldron. When Blue was done she took a deep breath and sat back slightly, if she was being honest she was feeling more then overwhelmed from everything after she had voiced the turn her life had taken, she had to push aside her thoughts and feelings for a little longer though, she still had much to do before she can fully absorb it.

 The room was deadly silent as the information was being fully absorbed by its occupants, Minerva and Filius of course knew about the staff meeting but anything before that was completely new to them, the goblin behind the desk just stared right at the 17 year old girl who looked like she just wanted to collapse and never wake up, it was such a baffling story she had just told and normally he wouldn't believe such rubbish but the bank really doesn't know the name Clue from anywhere and the story was too good to make up on the spot, nodding the goblin made up his mind. He sat forward and linked his hands together as he stared at the girl.

"My name is Ragnok and i will personally assist you with this situation as i'm guessing this information cannot become wildly known among the wizarding world, on top of this you will have a vault immediately assigned and linked to you if it turns out Lady Magic did not gift you with anything else, although i feel that will be unnecessary." Ragnok grinned in satisfaction at the shocked looks on  _all_ the occupants in the room. He reached under his desk and proceeded to pull out a stack of parchment, a bowl, a gross looking potion and a sharp knife and placed them on his desk.

"If you would please make a cut on your finger and allow 7 drops of blood, no more, no less, into this potion we can start on your inheritance test"

Blue nodded and took the knife that was handed to her, she gulped and nervously positioned the knife above her middle finger and took a deep breath then made a small quick slice deep enough to start bleeding. Blue hissed in pain as she allowed 7 drops of her blood into the potion  _1 2 3 4 5 6 and 7_ taking her hand away before anymore can drip into it she was about to put her finger in her mouth to suck the rest off but Minerva had grabbed her hand gently and healed the cut then wiped the excess blood away. Blue blinked and smiled in thanks to the kind but stern women, turning back to Ragnok she watched as he swirled the potion to mix it up then put one piece of parchment  _Thats going to be weird to say_ into the bowl, pouring the potion into the bowl and on top of the parchment they watched as the entire then was enveloped in greenish brown liquid.

After waiting a few minutes a slight glow was seen through the potion which most likely indicated the test was done as Ragnok pulled the parchment out, the potion effortlessly sliding off leaving a clean and dry result. Ragnok briefly looked over the results before grinning so wide it looked vicious. The goblin handed the parchment to Blue but motioned for her to allow the two professors to see as well, Blue leaned over to her right far enough for them to see as she read the results herself. Blue's eyes widened in disbelief at what had popped up, Minerva and Filius quickly following.

**Blue Romulus Clue**

**Birth - June 9th 2001**

**Blood status - Muggleborn**

**Mother - Invalid**

**Father - Invalid**

**Inheritance's  - Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Artisan**

**Hufflepuff family vault - Galleons, Books, Furniture, Portraits, Wands, Weapons**

**Hufflepuff Property's - Hufflepuff Manor, Badger Cottage, 1/4 Hogwarts, Stray keep**

**current lord - N/A**

**current lady - N/A**

**Heir - Blue Romulus Clue**

**Ravenclaw Family Vault - Galleons, Books, Furniture, Portraits, Wands, Weapons**

**Ravenclaw Property's - Ravenclaw Manor, The Ravens Nest, 1/4 Hogwarts, Bird Haven**

**current lord -  N/A**

**current lady - N/A**

**Heir - Blue Romulus Clue**

**Artisan Family Vaults - Galleons, Books, Furniture, Portraits, Wands, Weapons, Art supplies**

**Artisan Property's - Artisan Manor, Painters dream, Artisan's Art supplies, Artisan Studio**

**current lord - N/A**

**current lady - N/A**

**Heir - Blue Romulus Clue**

 

 Blue's only thought was 'Bloody hell' as she let the two professors read over the results, she sat back in her chair and took a few deep breaths. Her nerves were going haywire but she was no where near done yet, looking at the goblin she decided to get some answers to some of her questions instead of just sitting here in shock.

"I know what Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are, but whats Artisan? this family was never mentioned to me before"

Ragnok grinned and answered straight away, taking pity on the girl that was so overwhelmed that he felt no need to draw it out like he would do to some customers. "The Artisan family had long since died out, being one of the most oldest family's around they were apart of the magical world at the same time as the four founders, if not longer. This would make them A Noble and Most Ancient House, the same title the Black's and Potter families are known for. The Artisan family were painters that sold magical and muggle art and were quite famous for their talent. They are most famous though for their part in painting the portraits of the four founders, which would be in the respective family faults. In the muggle world there are only a few pieces left scattered around the globe, long since claimed for others. I would guess Lady Magic decided to choose you to continue the Artisan name is because you have talent for art?"

Blue let all this information sink in before nodding to Ragnok's question "I do like to draw from time to time, but i've rarely painted. Hearing about the talent of this family though leaves me slightly overwhelmed with the responsibility, i'm not that great at art, I'd have to add practicing my drawing and painting to my list of things to do" Blue rubbed her eyes in exhaustion, she could feel a headache coming on. She hasn't had to learn this much in one go before.

"Okay i understand why i'm the heir to the Artisan, but why Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? I'm not that smart and even though the sorting hat decided i would have been a puff i still don't understand" Filius put the parchment down and turned to look at Blue, hearing the slow increase of distress in her voice.

"If i may Blue, I feel like Lady Magic gave you the right to Ravenclaw because you will be using your knowledge of our world to benefit you, and i believe she knows your smarter then you think you are, the ravenclaw and hufflepuff family's combined would help you quite a lot in the ministry should the need arrive, which we all know it will." Filius took a moment to allow Blue to filter his words before continuing "I know its a lot of responsibility suddenly put onto your shoulders, but if Magic believes you can do it then i fully trust in your abilities, You have all the teachers and Headmaster at Hogwarts to help you learn, I would be more then happy to teach you the history of Ravenclaw and anything else you would like to learn from my house."

Blue nodded and starting to think, fiddling with her sleeves. Looking at Ragnok she nodded in acceptance "Alright, i'll take on these houses and do my best to make my now ancestors proud. What else is there to do Ragnok?" Ragnok grinned at the girl and pulled out a drawer from his desk, he looked through it for a few minutes before pulling out three black boxes, each with its own insignia on it and placed them in front of him. "These Miss Clue are the Ladyship rings, generally we keep them in the vaults themselves but the oldest Lordship/Ladyship rings we keep in this desk that are layered in the strongest protection charms that only allow us to remove them if they are to be given to the Heir of the family when the time is right. If you had been in our world since you were born you would have received the Heir rings when you were eleven, but since you have joined us at 17 we are able to give you the Ladyship rings straight away. When you marry the Lordship rings would be worn by your husband."

Ragnock picked up the middle box and opened it facing Blue, the ring was a midnight blue with a white sapphire sat on the middle of the ring with what looked like carvings of various art supplies surrounding the stone in a slightly brighter blue then the ring itself. "This is the Artisan Ladyship ring, once you put it on you will feel cold as the family magic will awaken and flow through to your core, once it settles you will feel overly warm as it accepts its head of house" Blue nodded as she was handed the ring, taking what felt like the 100th  time today she took a nervous breath and slip the ring onto her right hand. Immediately feeling a freezing sensation flow through her entire body, it felt like she was in a blizzard with nothing but shorts on, after what felt like an eternity the ring warmed up. Spreading a welcoming warmth to counteract the ice cold. But what Blue also noticed is that she felt more magically powerful which must have been the Artisan family magic joining and adding to her new core. Looking up from the ring she saw the next box opened up and facing her already, Ragnok patiently waiting for her to adjust. "This is the Ravenclaw Ladyship, it will feel like someone is probing through your mind once it is on, but like the Artisan ring you will feel a warmth once it accepts the head of house"

The ring was a pure black with a bright blue sapphire, Ravens carved around the stone. Blue placed the ring on the same finger as Artisan, closing her eyes as the feeling of someone rummaging through her head assaulted her, it felt like being extremely irritated but not knowing why. After a minute of this she felt another welcoming warmth spread through her and a clear head, blinking her eyes open she sat up straighter. "Is it just the after effects from my head feeling like it was split open or is there a reason why my head feels clearer?" Ragnok nodded "The Ravenclaw magic would have boosted your IQ as well as add to your core, It won't be by much but it will help boost your learning" opening the last box, which is the hufflepuff ladyship Ragnok hands it over "This is the last one, the Hufflepuff Ladyship ring. You will feel cold around your chest before warmth will spread from it, as this is hufflepuff which you were sorted into it will judge the kindness and loyalty of its head before accepting you"

The ring was sunset gold with a black diamond, a badger curled up around it. Blue put the ring on her left hand this time and the same process of coldness then warmth went through her, feeling another boost in her magic core she slumped back into her chair tiredly. noticing her exhaustion had just doubled Ragnok pushed a button on his desk to call for refreshments and walked out behind his desk "I have called for food and drinks to be brought to this room while i go retrieve all the family wands from the vaults, It is a tradition in any family to have the new head of house pick a wand from the family vault. I suggest you use the wand you pick from any of the three after you get a basic handling of your magic Miss Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Artisan-Clue, buy a beginning wand from Ollivanders until then as it would be good to have the two wands" Ragnok bowed before leaving the room, allowing them this time to rest up before they continue their business.

Blue sighed and hung her head back, so her name is now Blue Romulus Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Artisan-Clue?  _What a long ass name_ looking at the two professors next to her she smiled tiredly and said resigned "I've got a lot of shit to do and learn huh? all in a month"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long though.
> 
> I was gonna add the Ollivander trip into this aswell but then i thought "Well its gonna be too long and i don't have the motivation to write THAT into this aswell" so here we are, next chapter will be the wand selection from both vaults and Ollivanders, maybe after that will be supply shopping or whatnot. I don't really plan ahead of these things.
> 
> The Artisan family is my idea, i wanted a reason to include art in this and thought "Why not make an entire new family for that sole reason?" just to indulge my own artistic hobby. I like to draw from time to time when i feel like it so i made it a hobby for Blue aswell.


	3. Chapter 3 : Wands and an unexpected run in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Blue was able to rest a little in between eating dinner and being presented with various wands from her recently gained family vaults, she was able to think a little more clearly about what she wanted to do and how she would need to do it. Of course, things get stalled a little bit after running into someone she really should have expected to be around this certain location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making the chapters a bit shorter so i can dish them out faster, but what do you think? longer chapters but longer wait times or shorter chapters and faster upload?
> 
> I was going to wait a few more chapters before i made Blue meet this person for the first time but ya know what, fuck it. I've never been good at planning shit.

"So what should people call me now? Should everyone keep calling me Clue or do i have to make it one of the other three names?"

Blue tightened her scarf and fiddled with her jumper, watching Minerva and Filius make a silent conversation as they debated her question. She would much rather have people call her Artisan or Clue if she was being honest, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would garner too much attention right off the bat and a lot of unwanted questions she had no answers too, the whole point of her taking on a teaching position was to avoid that.

"For now its probably best to stick with Clue. At least until its time for you to use your founder names in the political part of our world and you have a better hold on your magic"

Sighing in relief Blue nodded, she can handle that. Even though she knows the ministry will go to shit in 4 - 5 years she could do what she can in the Wizengamot until then. Maybe she could lesson the corruption and save the ministry?  _Nah, that would be too much to do in such a short amount of time, i'll do what i can though_ Thinking about politics, that's going to be a problem all on its own. 

"Talking about politics" Blue sat up to face the other two and plastered a serious expression on her face, getting the professors full attention.

"I'm absolutely dog shite at them, i never paid attention to what was going on in my world, I was always in my own little world. Would there be anyone who can teach me or is this something else i'd have to learn in my own time?"

Minerva 'tsked' at her language before getting a thoughtful look on her face, looking at Filius they shared another silent conversation with just a look. It was Minerva who answered this time.

"I'm afraid that might have to be a side project for you to learn, you could ask Albus but i'm not sure he would have the time"

 _Right, another thing to add to my  growing list of things._ Nodding she scratched her neck and tilted her head, thinking about what she would need to do. A knock at the door interrupted however and a goblin pushed a trolley in, settling it between the three before they bowed and left the room without saying a word. Blinking she looked over all the different food the trolley was covered in, seeing something she was familiar with she silently ate as she made a mental plan, the chit chat from Minerva and Filius filling the silence.

_So i need to learn magic that a would take 7 years to learn in a month, make lesson plans for my first class, political lessons, shopping for generic stuff, be around for help and advice when shit goes down for the next 7 years, make friends? yeah make friends, i am not going to try and save the wizarding world from a bloody war friendless. I'd go mental trying to do everything on my own. But first i need to actually get a wand, or two in this case, before i start planning. How well will i do as a teacher? last time i checked i'm not exactly the most consistent and engaging person. Then again it won't be that hard to top Binns, he was a ghost! the worst i'd have to expect is students making it harder on me, which i should also expect from certain red heads...wait. FUCK!! I'll have Fred and George in my classes!!_

Eyes widening Blue looked at the transfiguration professor in horror, prompting both of them to look over in worry at her in response.

"Everything okay?"

"I just realized something"

"What?"

Blue stared Minerva straight in the eyes and answered in a horrified voice.

"I'll have Fred and George Weasley in my classes. I am so bloody screwed"

Minerva tried, she really did. But after hearing what made the poor girl so horrified she couldn't help but burst out laughing, she hadn't even begun making lesson plans yet and she was already dreading teaching the Weasley twins. Filius chuckled alongside Minerva, finding the whole thing just as amusing.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, keep them interested and i'm sure you won't have any trouble"

Blue huffed, not feeling any better about it but she can't help but feel excited about teaching those two on top of  her horror. "Do you two have any tips on this teaching thing? as much as i feel like it won't be hard to top Binns as a teacher i feel like i'll go in overestimating it and fail horribly"

"Well it's good that your asking for advice before you start but we all have our own teaching styles, find yours and it will be far easier. Experiment with what you do with your class and if something gains a positive result then keep with that."

 _Right, they gave me something to work on but not much. Guess i'll have to sleep on it_ Yawning at the thought of sleep Blue slumped back in her chair and sipped at a goblet of pumpkin juice, scrunching up her face at the taste she quickly placed it down.

"Not a fan of pumpkin juice?" commented Filius, Blue shook her head no "I was never a fan of pumpkin, it hasn't changed even in liquid form"

"So what do you prefer? we will have to tell the house elves in the kitchens your preferences" Minerva joined in.

"Mostly muggle drinks, like coca cola, lemonade, cream soda and monster. Tea would be nice as well, just anything thats sweet and not pumpkin related" said Blue, not wanting to sound too picky. "I am kind of a picky eater but i'm sure i can manage"

"I'm sure we can arrange that"

ooOOoo

"Lady Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Artisan-Clue"

Blue looked up at hearing her new title and names, she watched as Ragnok sat behind his desk once more as another goblin placed 3 small wooden boxes on his desk, the wooden boxes were the size of shoe boxes. Each box had the appropriate house emblem carved into the wood to signify which belonged to which.

"These hold the wands from each of your houses, you will pick up every wand from each house. The wands that feel good and accept your magic you will place to the left of you, the wands that reject your magic you will place to your right, you will do this with every wand"

Blue nodded as the goblin that placed the boxes down opened up the first one, which was the Ravenclaw wands. Blue picked up the wand closest and started to slowly test each one from the box, after doing this for 5 minutes she had two wands to the left and 20 to the right. She proceeded to do this with Hufflepuff and Artisan and was left with nine wands on her left.

two Ravenclaw wands, four Hufflepuff wands and three Artisan wands.

The rejected wands were put back into the respective boxes "Now i want you to retest the accepted eight wands and pick the one that feels the most right to you,  _that_ will be your wand"

And Blue did

She did this for five minutes as she had to recheck a couple of times until she felt it, her magic hummed as she picked up a light brown wand, what looked like waves carved into the handle that was sectioned off with carvings that looked like two pieces of rope wrapped around it, the wand wasn't straight but it wasn't overly curved either. Blue's awed expression alerted the other occupants in the room she found her ideal wand, she didn't expect it to feel so natural to hold a stick of wood,  _it felt right._

ooOOoo

_Oh god, i really should have expected this_

Blue mentally slapped herself as she was helped off the floor - which she fell onto - by a redhead she would recognize in a heartbeat. She had been staring down at her new wand in awe before she literally and she means quite literally walked into Bill _Weasley,_ who had been too busy himself to notice the small girl until she collided into him like a brick wall. At the very least she didn't have Minerva or Filius around to witness it, as they were still in Ragnok's office sorting out their own things since they were here.

Putting her wand in her back pocket  _which felt very weird_ she flashed the Weasley with a shy smile.

"Thank you and sorry for walking right into you, i wasn't looking where i was going, are you okay?"

Bill returned her smile with one of his own "I'm perfectly fine and don't worry about it Miss...uh?"

"Oh! Blue, My names Blue Clue, and you are?"

"William Weasley, but i prefer Bill"

Nodding along like she didn't already know this she decided to talk to him while she waited for the other two professors, it couldn't hurt. Picking something was easy "Oh your a Weasley? so i'm right to assume your one of the Weasley twins older brothers?" 

"Yes i am, I'm the oldest of us actually. How do you know Fred and George?" commented Bill who looked confused. Blue gave him a sheepish look "Sorry, I don't ACTUALLY know them personally but believe it or not i'll be the new History of Magic professor at Hogwarts the start of september, Dumbledore finally decided to replace Binns"

Hearing this Bill looked at the tiny girl more closely, she didn't look older then 15 or 16. "Really now? i'm not one to judge people but you still look like your a student at hogwarts yourself" Blue pouted "I'm fresh out of Hogwarts actually" still seeing the disbelief on the older mans face she knew _exactly_ the reason for it "Oh come on! just because i'm small doesn't mean i'm 14 Mr 'i'm a giraffe'"

Bill choked on a stifled laugh, he did realize they had quite the height difference. He decided to take her word for it, he'll ask the headmaster if she was telling the truth later.

"So uh Bill, can i call you Bill right off the bat?" receiving a nod she continued "Considering your their brother and all, have any tips or advice on how to deal with the twin demons? I'm going into teaching spanking new and i'd rather not get pulled into an abyss of pranks, AKA prank victim"

Bill considered her for a moment, he just met her however accidental it was. finding out she's replacing Binns  _Hypothetically anyway, he still needs to confirm it_ finding out she knows next to nothing about teaching and yet she got hired as a teacher, he knew there was more to her then she was letting on. Did he want to indulge her? should he give her little to go off and leave? or should he get to know her. Blue Clue  _did_ seem interesting but she also seemed kinda lost, like she didn't know what she was doing. Looking in the direction she came from he noticed it was from Chief Ragnok's office, now wasn't that interesting. Wanting to learn as much as he could he looked at the time and nodded mentally.

"Well were sort of standing in the hallway, if were going to have a lengthy chat we should go somewhere more accustomed to that. I have an appointment to get too so how about we meet up at the Leaky Cauldron in about 2 hours? long enough for my appointment to finish and long enough for you to finish up any business here and a nap. No offense but you look exhausted"

The girl in questioned blinked, she not  _not_ this outcome, she didn't even expect to meet Bill! opening her mouth to reply she was beaten to it by a now familiar voice. "While we appreciate the offer Mr Weasley, Miss Blue still has quite a lot to do and most of it will be buying supplies and personal items along with a  _lengthy_ rest once she returns to Hogwarts, I'm afraid she is tired just as mentally as she is physically."

Blue turned around while Bill looked up, Minerva walked up with Filius behind her. "Minerva is quite right, Miss Blue has had a long day. But i'm sure she can meet with you tomorrow at the cauldron and if you can't make it then you can just owl Miss Blue whenever you'd like"

Bill raised an eyebrow, looking between the three. He guessed it did make sense, it would give a reason to why she looked so lost and tired. sighing Bill nodded, smiling at all three "I can work with that, i don't have anything going on tomorrow unless my family decides otherwise. Would 3pm suffice?"

agreeing with a dumbstruck look on her face Blue watched as Bill smiled wider and patted her shoulder as he walked off, most likely to his meeting. 

"You just can't stop adding to your list can you Miss Blue?"

Aiming a weak glare in their direction Blue huffed and started walking.

"I didn't mean to run into him, but i guess it was inevitable. At least i'm already on my way to making a friend in this world"

They couldn't argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah its shorter then the others but what can ya do.
> 
> Blue's wand is Sycamore wood with a Dragon heartstring core 12" and Slightly Springy flexibility, it was my wand Pottermore selected for me so i decided to use it for Blue too. I might as well do the same for her second wand.
> 
> I made Blue meet Bill now just to get it over with, i was originally going to have Blue ask the twins or dumbledore about him and send a letter to him but decided against it.  
> I'm not sure if i should make Blue let Bill in on her whole world jump or not this early in but it would make it easier.
> 
> I'm going to make all the shopping happen offscreen and only mention it briefly because i dont like shopping and cant be asked to write it. so next chapter might be the Leaky meetup or something else.


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting at the Leaky cauldron and a letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blue's exhausting day the day before Blue was just ready to nap the entire day away, but alas she has things to do. Like meeting a certain Weasley at the Leaky cauldron. And a letter, lets not forget the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful friend Ash for helping me brainstorm some ideas for the next couple of chapters. she gave me some advice and helped me block up any plot holes i would have caused on my own. so thanks Ash :D your in this till the end now XD

Blue groaned as she felt small weight jump onto her back, treading up along her and settled down most likely in front of her face from the sounds of it. Whatever it is it didn't make much sound, couldn't be her dogs. They are noisy bastards after all.

Slowly opening her eyes she blinked a few times to hopefully chase away the heavy feeling to them, seeing a rather fuzzy thing Blue squinted a bit to help make out the shape, she wasn't wearing her glasses but thankfully whatever woke her up was close enough for her to see by squinting. Seeing what Blue guessed was a tabby cat looking down at her from where it sat straight up on her bed, she couldn't help but notice the slightly stern look it was adopting along with markings that looked like...glasses?  _Oh..._

Blue groaned tiredly as she recognized the cat as the transfiguration professor Minerva McGonagall, how did she not recognize her straight away? how many other tabby cats did she know? All the events of yesterday slowly filtered through her mind as she gradually woke up. Landing in the wizarding world and becoming a teacher, Gringott's, becoming a lady to three ancient houses, meeting Bill motherfucking Weasley, and - Blue shuddered thinking about the horror - shopping. Oh how she hated shopping, she despised it. Especially when she had so many  _things_ to buy, her mum usually did the shopping and she rarely went shopping for clothes. Blue always got things twice the size of her so they lasted longer and they felt comfortable. But it was not meant to be when shopping with Minerva of all people, she was made to buy clothes in her actual size. At least Blue got to pick whatever muggle clothes she wants, Minerva helped her with wizarding clothes, not like she bought much of them. Blue only owned a few pairs of basic teaching robes because can you imagine her with full on wizarding clothes? noooooo thank you, she'll stick to wearing muggle stuff thank you. 

Hearing the cat equivalent of a growl Blue sighed and sat up groggily and stretched, hearing her shoulders pop she sighed in relief and looked at the cat.

"S'what time is it Minerva?" Blue asked tiredly, her voice slurring on  the word 'what'

The cat version of Minerva looked like she raised and eyebrow and looked over at the desk where Blue's wand was, making Blue slap herself mentally  _Of course she will make me check, they did after all help me learn the tempus charm before i went to bed yesterday. since there is hardly any clocks around._

Groaning with effort Blue had got up and walked over to her wand, smiling when she picked it up she cast a Tempus charm and promptly choked on her own breath when she noticed how late she slept in. No bloody wonder Minerva came to wake her up! It was 2:30 in the afternoon! she had 30 minutes to get clean and dressed and make her way to the Leaky cauldron to meet Bill.

"We will have to quickly establish a steady sleep schedule before school starts Miss Blue, it won't do to have you sleep in during lessons now would it?"

Blue just looked sheepishly at the stern professor who now stood beside her bed with a very disapproved look on her face.

ooOOoo

Sipping on her glass of butterbeer Blue calmly waited at her table in the corner, she had somehow made it to the cauldron with 5 minutes to spare. She had washed up fairly quickly and threw on black jeans, a blue T-shirt with a red flannel on top. She was also wearing her newly acquired hufflepuff scarf. pomona sprout was kind enough to gift it to her last night before she went to bed, saying something along the lines of "Welcome to hufflepuff dear, you will always be welcome in the common room or my office if you ever need anything." said goodnight to her with a smile and went about her own business.

Blue never realized how long a house scarf actually was, but they were rather comfy so she had wrapped it around her neck and let the ends hang down. All in all her outfit clashed a little with all the colors but she didn't mind, she wasn't that picky about fashion.

"I hope you didn't wait too long"

Looking up at the voice Blue smiled and greeted him as Bill sat down across from her, gently grabbing the butterbeer Blue had ordered for him in advance and taking a sip himself.

"Nah i didn't wait long, in fact i only got here myself 5 minutes ago considering i nearly slept in. I woke up with a bloody tabby cat in my face giving me the most disapproving look a cat can manage until i got up, Minerva doesn't lose her stern look even as a cat it seems"

Bill smiled and sat his drink down, instantly noticing the clash of colors his new friend wore. he had an amusing tilt to his voice as he asked "Was it the rush to get ready or are you not one for clothes? compared to yesterdays soft tones this is very different"

Blue chuckled nervously "Ah, Minerva had picked my clothes yesterday, i'm not one for fashion so i normally just wear whatever is comfortable. The rush this morning did have affect though i guess"

The red head nodded, accepting the answer easily. So Blue Clue was a bit of a clutz with clothes and was a heavy sleeper? He wouldn't really guess that at first glance, although he had to factor in she did look very tired the other day. so he can't quite judge the sleeping part yet.

"Right well, you wanted to know about my brothers yes? i might as well tell you about Percy too, since you'll probably be teaching him too. Though i doubt you will have any trouble with him"

Nodding Blue rested her arms on the table and sipped at her drink.

"The easiest way to handle Fred and George is to mostly keep them interested, bored twins are dangerous twins and you will probably get pranked during or after lessons. So find something creative to keep them engaged. Percy is rather simple compared to them though, he'll listen unlike the twins but sometimes he takes things a little too literally"

Blue listened carefully as Bill talked about his little brothers that attended hogwarts, though after a while he started talking about his general family. retelling childhood stories he had and engaging Blue into the conversation, she told him a few of her own little memories of her family, although they weren't as adventuress as Bill's considering she was a muggleborn, she let Bill know that too even though both of them didn't care about blood status. Blue told Bill about being stubborn in calling chess "chest" when she was little, refusing to call it anything else. Bill told her the first time they tested his dads enchanted care out and the look of joy on his face, Blue told him about the time she drove a car herself when was was little, though she was mostly sat on her mums lap and just turned the steering wheel as her mum used the gas pedal and slowly drove around a parking lot in the countryside. She told him about the thorn bush she purposefully drove up against to brush thorns into the cars open window to annoy her mum a bit. Bill talked about how no one but their dad could beat Ron at wizarding chess, and just to joke about his new friends little "chest" story he called it chest too, making Blue's eye twitch but made her smile more. Blue talked about how she could never really beat her granddad at chess when she still played it and how she absolutely refused to play chess with her sister, stating her older sister thought the checkmate rule was different no matter how many times she says otherwise.

"You never played wizarding chess?"

"Nope"

"How did you move the pieces?"

"We moved them ourselves with a thing called hands Bill"

Eventually they moved on to other topics, Bill told Blue about his job as a cursebreaker and how the meeting he had yesterday was about a transfer over to the Egyptian branch and how he will be moving over there in a month, sadly he would miss his little brother Ron off to hogwarts but Blue reassured him she'll keep him updated on Ron, both knowing that Ron will probably forget too. Blue knew Ron probably wouldn't write to Bill unless he had too, she only remembered he wrote to Charlie that one time to smuggle a dragon out of Hogwarts in first year.Bill answered multiple questions she threw at him about cursebreaking with ease, either making Blue think he was asked a lot or what she was asking was basic stuff.

"Are my questions boring you Bill?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem to answer them with ease to you either get asked a lot or i'm asking really simple questions that everyone knows"

"Oh, no don't worry about it. It's rather interesting actually, while people ask what i do and what its about they don't really ask much more after that. besides my family that is"

"Ah. So i'm not boring you?"

"Not at all. You got anymore questions?"

"Yes"

"Ask away"

Blue kept asking questions that seemed simple to her but Bill answered every one with a genuine engaged look, soon Bill asked her questions about her teaching job and what she planned to do. She tried to answer as much as she could but seeing how difficult it was for her and her stumped look Bill snorted a little with a chuckle.

"You have no idea do you?"

"Nope, not a clue"

"Was that a pun on your name?"

"uhhh...maybe?"

Bill just shook his head and told her stories about his time at hogwarts and made a very clear effort to talk more about his History of Magic classes, trying to give Blue ideas and for that Blue was thankful. She laughed and joked with Bill as he told her stories, neither of them noticed the tabby cat sitting on Tom's bar observing the entire thing. Minerva had been sat there for hours watching her young co-worker and former student talk, either neither of them noticed how long they had been talking for or they didn't care. After yesterday Minerva had been worried about the girls mental state after the gringott's meeting and so afterwards she had carefully kept a close eye on the girl as they shopped around Diagon Alley to optain things she would need for teaching and some personal things. After having been a teacher herself for many years Minerva could recognize an isolated student after a few hours in the company of the child, so midway through the shopping she had figured out that Blue Clue was indeed an isolated person, so she decided to do her best to get the girl interacting more often, even though she was a teacher she is still technically a child, 17 at that and so she will make sure she settled in well. 

Smiling mentally Minerva could see she would have no problems getting on with Weasley, it seemed to be the start of a great friendship already and if she didn't know better she would bet 5 galleons the two would be meeting up quite often over the next month. Now she just had to remember to stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium on the way back to Hogwarts.

ooOOoo

Blue sighed tiredly as she sat down in her private room, she had just got back from the leaky cauldron only 10 minutes ago and she was knackered, but relatively happy. She got to know Bill much more then she did from just the movies, considering he was only introduced in the 7th and 8th film. She had also gained a little knowledge and understanding in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, She had made the mistake of bringing it up in front of Bill casually which started Bill on a rampage of knowledge and facts but once Bill noticed the very confused look on Blue's face he had slowed down and explained the basics to her, guessing it was a course she never took at Hogwarts.  _Well he wasn't wrong, just not completely correct either._

They would be meeting up again in a day or two, Bill wanted to give her some time to settle in at Hogwarts as a teacher first which Blue agreed with. She only had one more thing to do before she went to bed early tonight, she won't make the mistake of sleeping in tomorrow even though she had no meetings, she still had plenty of things to do.

Staring at the parchment she placed on her desk Blue leaned forward and picked up a blue byro pen, she had no interest in writing her first letter with a quill, it wouldn't be a good idea. She had decided that she wouldn't even bother with asking Hogwarts DADA teacher to help her, he was completely useless and once the school year started even more so, considering he'll have voldemort on the back of his head and all. So she decided to contact the only person who was actually competent at his job, which was none other then Remus John Lupin. Now she just hoped he would help her, she had no intention of telling him about her world jumpy thing yet, just like with Bill. She needed to gain trust and unlike dumbledore these two weren't legilimens, as far as she knew. So she had no proof to back up her claim. She stared down at the paper and sighed, starting to write.

**_Dear Remus Lupin_ **

**_I know this is weird but pleaaaase do not discard this  letter, you don't know me but i sorta know you. No i'm not a stalker and no i mean no ill intentions towards you so don't panic.  I'm just curious i guess?_ **

**_I mean i have a better reason to contact you then that but its a part of it, I'm the new History Of Magic professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore decided to finally replace Binns, i don't know why he decided "Hey lets pick this 17 year old, that'll work" but he did. I learned not to question what our headmaster dumbles decides long ago, but anyway!_ **

**_Although he picked me for HOM he noticed i'm not very good at defense and....weeeell neither are the defense teachers at Hogwarts, so he suggested you and mentioned i should contact you at the earliest._ **

**_what i'm basically asking is would you be kind enough to tutor me in the subject? Dumbledore mentioned it was your second best subject while you were a student yourself, apart from that he mentioned only a few basic things about you which made me think it would be a good idea._ **

**_I would be willing to pay for the tutoring as well but if you already have a job then i understand if you can't accept the offer although i would like to keep talking to you even if you don't. You seem like an interesting person to know!_ **

**_OH! i didn't say who i was did i? I'm sorry i'm not used to writing letters. My name is Blue Clue and i'm a muggleborn, Weird name huh? i accidentally made a pun of my own name earlier meeting with a friend. They just looked at me funny and carried on the conversation._ **

**_I do have to let you know before hand though that when i mean i'm rubbish at defense i really am rubbish, so i hope i don't test your patience. Even if it was mentioned you had quite a lot of it._ **

**_Anyway! just ya know, reply back whether you accept or not. The new school year starts in about a month and i still have quite a lot of work to do so i'll see or talk to you later?_ **

 

**_practically an underage teacher_ **

**_Blue Clue_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand thats the end of this chapter! i hope you enjoyed it and the play date with Bill, is it a play date since they aren't toddlers? meh. Next chapter wil probably be the 1 month timeskip as i have no intentions of writing the whole month out in seperate chapters. So stay tuned for that, and thanks again Ash you were brilliant! i hope this satisfies with what we came up with.
> 
> (pssst dont worry about that second set of notes, thats from my first chapter and i have no idea why archive is freaking out but it shouldnt be here, just ignore it)


	5. Chapter 5 : The month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within a month Blue managed to get the hang of the basics of magic pretty quickly. She somehow managed to handle all that learning on top of meeting Bill every 2 or 3 days and the steady stream of letters back and forth between Blue and Remus, once he got over the initial surprise of it all that is. There is no way she would have been able to handle this in her old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might as well indulge you with some more moments with Bill and Remus screen time with all this LEARNING going on. This is just a brief summary of events during that one month of tutoring...fucking kill me.

_She has got to be shitting me, shes joking right? wait no this is Minerva OF COURSE SHE ISN'T BLOODY JOKING!_

Blue couldn't help but gape at Minerva, or more accurately the  _bloody owl_ she had on her arm. Blue had just finished writing her letter to Remus Lupin and was getting ready to head to the owlery when the head of house just walked into her room as casual as you can with a bird. Announcing that the said bird now belongs to her, could you blame her for gaping like a fish?

"Please do close your mouth Miss Blue"

Snapping out of it Blue closed her mouth but still looked at Minerva like she was crazy.

"That owl's mine?"

"Yes"

"But...why? i mean i'm grateful and everything but i don't understand"

Minerva huffed as she strolled over to the girl, stopping next to the writing desk she gently lowered the owl prompting it to jump off and land on the desk in front of Blue. Seeing the letter Minerva tapped her finger next to it "This is why Miss Blue, I couldn't help but follow you to your meeting with Weasley to make sure it went alright. I didn't hear any of what you talked about for god knows how many hours but i quickly realized you may need an owl, yes you could use the school ones but i think it would be better if you had your own no?"

Blue blinked and stared at her a bit nervously but relaxed when she heard she didn't hear much of what they talked about, it would have been slightly embarrassing if she heard most of the stories they traded. She looked down at the owl which stared back at her, she quickly noticed it was a barn owl. Although instead of the brown feathers mixed in with its gold and white feathers instead it had a midnight blue sort of color with orange feathers on the wings and the top of its head. The main body of the barn owl was a sunset orange with a purely white heart shaped face with its regular brown edge. All in all it was a beautiful owl and she was quite happy, Blue was used to the company of animals in her life so suddenly having her dogs stripped away from her had quite upset her.

Reaching out a hesitant hand she slowly started to stroke the owl, it gained a satisfied look on its face so she garnered it quite liked it. Blue smiled before looking at the professor again.

"Thank you professor, they're quite beautiful. I thought barn owls were brown gold and white? why does this one have blue and orange?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Blue.

"Surely you must realize things can be different in the wizarding world Miss Blue. Not everything will look the same" commented Minerva, before adding on "The owl is a male by the way, and yes i agree with you on the looks compartment. I thought he would suit you and it seems i was quite right"

Nodding in acceptance she looked back down at her new friend.

"I guess you need a name huh?"

The owl hooted in agreement. Blue got a thoughtful look on her face, it took a minute or two bit she tilted her head a little.

"How about..Noctis?"

'Noctis' nipped her finger gently as an affirmative and hooted, he flapped his wings to quickly land on Blue's shoulder. Blue yelped a little as she's not exactly used to owls being so close to her but quickly got used to the closeness of Noctis, she smiled and resumed her gentle stroking.

"Well Noctis, i already have a letter for you to take. You up to the task today?"

A hoot in response

ooOOoo

 Blue grinned as she read her letter, Noctis resting on her shoulder. She had gotten a reply from Remus only a day after sending hers to him, either Remus didn't want to waste time or Noctis was a quick flyer.

**_Dear Blue Clue_ **

**_I'll admit your letter was a surprise for me, Its not everyday you get sent a letter from someone who's fresh out of hogwarts and so happens to be a teacher at said school._ **

**_I was a little suspicious of your request at first but talking to dumbledore myself removed that. I always wanted to be a teacher but certain circumstances of mine make it hard for me to find work so i'll gladly take up your offer of being your defense tutor, although i am curious on why you asked me when there is much better suitors out there._ **

**_And thank you for that warning? i'll make sure i have my patience topped off for our lessons, I'll start you off with theory work to see where your at if what you say is true._ **

**_Dumbledore didn't tell me much about you when i asked, only saying to start you off with the basics and go from there. Was your teacher not properly qualified to teach while you were a student? He also mentioned about you using two wands for practicals, i'll have to remember that tidbit when you start doing practical work._ **

**_Don't worry about your name being pun inducing, i knew a friend who did the same thing with his name but on purpose. While your name is not the most common i assure you it is not the weirdest in the wizarding world._ **

**_Noctis is quite the Barn owl, while i have never seen a barn owl with blue feathers instead of its brown it quite suits him._ **

**_Why don't you tell me something about yourself while i work out some theory for you to do, if i know more about my student i should be able to accurately prepare the proper work amount for you to start with._ **

**_Remus Lupin_ **

The letter was a bit all over the place but Blue couldn't blame him, she didn't realize last night was the full moon so she can only imagine the exhaustion weighing Remus down. It made her a little sad when she read the part about Remus's friend, she knew exactly who that was and felt guilty she had forgotten about Sirius Black. He was currently in a cell inside Azkaban, probably as padfoot to hold off the dementors. Blue sighed, gently stroking Noctis, she'll have to do something about that. She doesn't plan on having Black rot away in that hell hole any longer then he has too, but for now he'll have to tough it out. She has no way of getting him the trial he needs, if she recalls correctly Amelia Bones doesn't take anyones bullshit. She won't simply give the man a trial without proof.

Adding that to her mental list of things to do before the month is up Blue grabbed some parchment and her byro pen and started writing a response, she won't send it right now but after dinner. She wants Noctis to have a small break before she sends him off again.

ooOOoo

"Hey Bill"

Bill looked up from some work he brought along with him. He smiled as a greeting as Blue made herself comfortable at their table at the Three broomsticks, they chose this inn as the meetup point from now on instead of the Leaky cauldron. It's closer to hogwarts and less crowded unless it was a hogsmeade weekend. Bill passed her a butterbeer and settled his work into a neater order so they had some space for food and drinks, at Blue's curious look Bill explained " It was some last minute paperwork given to me as i left Gringotts, some rookie cursebreaker messed up on decursing an artifact because he translated the curses on it wrong. The goblins gave me his research to translate them properly while he recovers in St Mungo's, he got hit with a rather nasty curse as a result"

Blue blinked and nodded, she moved her drink a safe amount so if she spilled anything it won't ruin the work. "Is that what the numbers are? the curses written down?"" Bill nodded and sipped at his own drink, taking the moment to respond "Yes, when you use a spell to write down curses from a cursed object it'll be written down in numbers from 1 to 10, the more dangerous the curse the higher it goes. That's why Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are required to be a cursebreaker." Blue made an 'Ah' sound as she placed her backpack down, something she bought in muggle london after Gringotts and had a weightless charm with an undetectable extension charm added to it. She removed her Hufflepuff scarf and placed it on the arm of her chair, it was rather warm in the broomstick.

"The numbers remind me of binary codes" seeing Bill's confused look Blue chuckled and explained "It's something muggles use for computers and electronics in general. Binary is basically the numbers 1 and 0 combined in different order to make something. I never paid that much attention to my computer science classes but thats the gist of it" Blue took a moment to think "it's never simple though, the word 'Hello' would be made up of way more numbers then it is words in binary. Hello would be.." picking up the quill Bill had placed down when she arrived Blue scribbled something on her hand and showed Bill. On her hand was the numbers '01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111' "That would be 'Hello'....i think"

Bill shook his head amused and plucked his quill back, she nearly broke the tip writing on her hand. "For someone who didn't pay that much attention in your computer science class you sure know more then you thought you did" Blue shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "I'm not even sure if i got it right, i just remembered it from being reminded looking at your work"

Bill studied her for a minute, she looked similar to how she was when they met at Gringotts. "You've been overworking haven't you?" crossing his arms on the table he watched as Blue groaned and rubbed her eyes "That obvious?" Blue commented, getting a hum in response she sighed, sitting up to copy Bill on the table "It's more practicing with my new wand then it is paperwork, when i went to Gringotts i had to pick a second wand out of my family vaults. The other professors are helping me control my magic with it, since everything i do with it is either overpowered or underpowered." placing her Sycamore wand on the table Blue continued "It's a Sycamore wand with a dragon heartstring, basically it hates being idle and thats the bane of my existence when your trying to do something multiple times in a row, it'll get bored and do something completely opposite what i'm trying to do"

Bill looked down at the wand, he hadn't seen it yet as he found out Blue always did things manually so she never took out her wand. But now that he looked at it he chuckled "It looks like a hufflepuff wand if i've ever seen one" Blue mock glared at him and huffed, a small smile playing on her lips "Yeah yeah laugh it up" she watched as Bill put away his work completely and pulled out what looked like a chess set from his own bag, placing it on the table between them Blue raised an eyebrow at him.

"Feel up to learning wizarding chess?"

"Your on"

ooOOoo

Blue dropped her quill and rolled her wrist around until she heard a 'crack' sighing she picked it up and continued writing, well as well as you can write with a feather for the first time. "Remind me why i'm being made to use a quill for my first written work on transfiguration Minerva?"

Minerva looked up from her own work at her desk, they were in her classroom while Blue worked on her first transfiguration assignment. Every single teacher thought it would be best if she got the theory work out of the way before they move on to practicals, well not every single teacher. Filius started teaching her charms first and then made her write about them. "Because you will have to learn how to use a quill eventually, not everyone will have muggle writing equipment lying around for you to use" Blue groaned but kept going without whining again, she was doing alright for her first time. but her wrist was bloody killing her.

ooOOoo

**_Blue_ **

**_Here's your first assignment pack, I'll give you a week to complete it but if you finish it before then feel free to send it right away._ **

**_I decided to start you off with dark creatures first, then we will learn the jinxes, hexes and charms that deal with them as time goes on._ **

**_IThe first creature i want you to research is the boggart, they are invisible until they take the form of your worst fear. The counter curse is 'Riddikulus' ,think of something funny when you perform it and the boggart should change, i want you to research anything you can about a boggart and give me an example alongside it. Although do not attempt to find a boggart yourself to test it out, i know there should be one around hogwarts somewhere as the castle has quite a lot of empty classrooms. Do not go looking for one Blue and if you indeed find one by accident find another teacher to handle it._ **

**_Now onto lighter subjects_ **

Blue gave Noctis a piece of her bacon before opening the package he had carried to her from Remus, she should have known he would start her off with dark creatures. He did the same thing for his first defense class at hogwarts with the boggart, though she doesn't know if she should be insulted or amused that he would assume she'd go looking for one  herself, shes a hufflepuff. She has decent survival instincts thank you.

"What's in the package dear girl?"

Looking up and to her left she smiled politely at Dumbledore "Ah nothing to worry about sir, Remus just sent me my first assignment that's all" nodding the headmaster went back to eating his meal. Everyone was eating in the great hall this morning, something about getting Blue used to the teachers table instead of eating in her private room, that earned an eye roll from her.

"Remus? do you mean Remus Lupin?"

Recognizing the voice as Minerva's Blue nodded "Yup, i asked him to tutor me in Defense. I thought it would be better then having a different Defense teacher every year, besides from what i remember Remus was a very competent teacher" "That mutt? a competent teacher? you must be joking"  _Ah here we go_ Blue leaned forward enough to see Severus Snape with his usual scowl "You may not like him Severus but do not insult someones abilities without seeing them for yourself, you don't see me taking the mick of your potion skills do you?"

Severus sneered but didn't reply, Blue nodded before sitting back and continued to eat her food.

_Serves him right, i won't let a dungeon bat insult my friend._

ooOOoo

"Miss Clue?"

Blue looked up while wiping the sweat off her forehead, accidentally smearing dirt in its place. Pomona Sprout was smiling at her with what looked like a cactus in her hand "You'v done a job well done dear, the greenhouse looks better already with all the new plants planted. Thank you for helping" nodding Blue started wiping her hands on her apron while the head of house kept talking "Now for your homework i want you to take care of this cactus until October, I decided a cactus would be the best choice in plants for you to take of for your first time while we get you used to the other plants in the greenhouse. A cactus is quite easy to look after but only if you know how, so i want you to look up ways to  take care of it and hand in that assignment to me. understood?"

Blue smiled and agreed, taking the plant carefully as Pomona handed it over. 

ooOOoo

As the month went by Blue continued learning what she could and thinking up ideas for her class, in between meeting up with Bill and him teaching her new things of his own and talking to Remus with letters with everything else added on top left Blue tired and aching nearly everyday. Her magic may be powerful but it was still pretty much first year level maturity, she found it difficult to balance the power of spells because of it but she kept at it until she either couldn't do anymore or she succeeded in a perfect balance of power multiple times in a row. Filius rewarded her efforts in charms with various books and trinkets she could read and use in her own time, Minerva would give her advice on lesson plans with her own little gifts she could decorate her room with, Pomona would gift her books about plants along with a few plants she deemed were easy enough to take care of, not for homework unlike the cactus but to generally just brighten up her classroom or private room.

She became better friends with Filius, Minerva and Pomona over the month but she kept her distance with Severus, even if she knew what he was like by the end of the films he still didn't sit well with her. He was a bully and that wouldn't change, she stayed polite and only talked when she was talked too in her potion lessons. 

She self studied Arithmancy and Ancient Runes when she found the time, seeing Bill excited about them made her want to learn them herself. Besides it would end up helping her in the future if she needed to create something that needed those two subjects.

Blue started getting along with Remus as a friend as well as a teacher too, they would trade stories and take the mick of each other under all the teaching in the letters. Remus admitted to her in one letter that he was gobsmacked by how little she knew in defense at first but was proud by how much she improved in such a short amount of time. It quickly became her favorite subject so she couldn't stop smiling all day when she received that letter, she let Remus know that too in her reply back to him. She felt a little bad for Noctis from all the letter sending she did, so she always made sure to keep a topped up water bowl and Owl biscuits for him when he returned. He didn't seem too miffed about it but she wasn't an owl expert.

Halfway through the month Blue felt like she knew enough History to put together a decent first lesson plan, she kept studying it though as she knew just enough for one lesson wouldn't do at all. She got help from Bill and Remus included some history tips in his letters when she asked how he felt about it. He also thought it was funny how she had no clue what she was doing but was overall concerned.

As the end of the month hit Blue made up her mind to tell Bill and Remus the truth, with the help of Dumbledore who knew what she planned she asked both of them to come to hogwarts a week before september 1st. She had Dumbledore extract the memories of her arrival and staff meeting and place them in his pensieve ready for them to view as proof.

When Bill walked into the headmasters office to see Blue looking like the world might end he knew whatever she asked him here to talk about was serious, when he saw the pensieve he knew he was going to get the truth to something.

When Remus walked into the office to the same sight of Blue, the first thought he had was that she looked bloody tiny. She didn't look 17 at all, then he noticed the pensieve and the older Weasley Blue had mentioned in her letters.

As soon as Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk he smiled at them warmly and reassuringly "Welcome gentleman. Miss Blue asked you both to come here to Hogwarts to tell you something very important, she waited this long because she knew you would not believe her otherwise. I want to warn you that everything you have learned about Miss Clue in the past month was all true and not what so ever made up, so please take that into consideration after everything today"

Remus and Bill both knew that at this moment they were going to get the answers to questions Blue Clue avoided.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Noctis's appearance that i based him off https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/8d/60/258d606e117ca82f5bedcf9871e69fe8.jpg
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a secret :3 well im sure you can figure it out but meh.


	6. Chapter 6 : A meeting going right then wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tells Remus and Bill her secret with the help of Dumbledore, the reactions she gets are a lot better then she thought they would be, at first anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i didn't really know what to do with this chapter after writing the first part but got into the flow of things after a dew days for the second bit. Please don't kill me for this :3

Looking at the small girl Remus took his time to inspect her, it was the first time he's seen his student after all. Her brown hair went past her shoulders with a slight wave to it, a deep blue scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck underneath a black hoodie with a light blue t-shirt, black jeans hugged her legs loosely with yellow converse with black laces to finish off the look. Remus chuckled under his breath at the colour of her shoes, he remembered Blue mentioning she was a Hufflepuff in one of their letters.

The werewolf looked over to the other occupant in the room besides Dumbledore and Blue, Bill Weasley had moved from his spot near the door to sit down next to Blue. His red hair pulled loosely into a ponytail, he wore a black shirt with a black dragon hide vest over the top and a muddy brown jacket that was unbuttoned, it had 3 buttons on either side with two sets of pockets. Finishing off his look he wore dark blue jeans with brown dragon hide boots.

Remus noted Blue was looking nervously between him, Bill and Dumbledore. Bill must have picked up on her nervousness too and looked over to Dumbledore, asking him to continue before his friend had a panic attack. Remus sat down on the other side of Blue as Dumbledore chuckled gazing at the three of them, picking up a bowl full of yellow sweets he said "Sherbet lemon anyone?" both males declined while Blue hesitantly took one, Dumbledore smiled at her reassuringly and Blue said a quiet 'Thank you' as she popped it into her mouth.

"Now Mr.Weasley, Mr Lupin, everything that is said tonight will seem a little far fetched but i assure you it is the truth and if you don't believe us by the end then over there in my pensieve is the memories as proof" Receiving a look to continue Dumbledore did "Everything you have learned about Miss Blue in the past month is true, albeit slightly modified to suit the wizarding world so please refrain from feeling betrayed or lied to in anyway" pausing for effect Dumbledore noted the confused looks shared between Bill and Remus, deciding to just bluntly say it instead of his usual word games for Blue's benefit he crossed his hands behind his back "Miss Blue is not from our world, Lady magic had quite literally dumped her onto my office floor a month ago"

Blue waited with baited breath as both males next to her tensed, she didn't dare look at either one as she quietly ate her sweet. Blue had a suspicion that the headmaster had laced them with a calming potion before this meeting, knowing she would take one if he offered. She felt Bill take a deep breath and say with a frighteningly calm and steady voice considering what he was just told "Go on"  

Dumbledore sat down in a chair opposite them and explained everything to them, from her arrival to her getting back from her Gringotts trip, he explained everything they have been teaching her the past month and the effect the two have had on her with a smile. Blue had cursed under her breath saying 'was that really needed?' Dumbledore just smiled amusingly at her. The sorting hat joined in a few times to explain his side of things,  mostly just ramblings about her being the most Hufflepuff he'd ever sorted which earned a playful glare from Blue.

After everything was said and done they sat in silence for a few minutes, Blue hadn't said a word about it unless she cursed at Dumbledore. She started picking at her nails as the silenced continued, it was unnerving her to see her two friends so silent. Blue nearly jumped when Remus quickly placed his hand over hers to stop her picking, she blinked at the size difference of their hands. She always thought her hands were a bit bigger then average but Remus just entirely encased them with just one hand, daring to look Blue tilted her head up enough to see Remus with an amused and exasperated look. 

"I never thought our first proper meeting would be me hearing about you being dumped onto the bloody floor"

_Excuse me?_

Blue opened her mouth but quickly closed it and just stared at Remus with a look that just said 'What the fuck'.

Every occupant in the room stared at Blue as she started giggling which evolved to full blown laughter after a few seconds, the entire situation finally catching up to her brain and Remus's words registered in her mind. Bill shook his head and started chuckling himself.

Once the two calmed down Bill patted her shoulder and stood up, he looked at Remus and nodded towards the pensieve "I somehow believe this entire thing but it won't hurt to look at the evidence would it?" agreeing Remus squeezed Blue's hands with his own and stood up to follow the redhead.

Blue fully relaxed as she watched her two friends dip their hands into the bowl to watch the memories,  she didn't know if they fully believed her but the fact that they are willing to trust her made her relaxed and smile. As they viewed the memories Blue glanced at Dumbledore, who was eating the lemon sweets happily.

"Sir? would you mind if i got your opinion on something?"

Dumbledore nodded and placed his bowl of sweets down "Of course my girl, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"I was wondering what your opinion would be about my first lesson i have planned" said Blue, she wanted to see what Dumbledore would think about it before she went ahead with it.

"And what do you have planned?"

"The history of the founders"

Dumbledore adopted an intrigued look upon his face. It was interesting to see Blue go straight for something like the founders, but it did make sense. The girl was the Lady to both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, her vaults would be filled with history themselves. "Oh? would you care to elaborate Miss Blue?"

"Well i thought it would be a good start, something interesting to grab their attention off the bat ya know? and i assumed they didn't actually know that much about their founders apart from rumors or little tidbits from half truths, considering they  _did_ have a ghost as a teacher that would just mumble about goblin wars which would send the students to sleep. I plan on spending the first 10 to 15 minutes of the lesson letting the students ask questions about me, so they could get to know me more. And then i'll start on the history of a founder, one per lesson until we've done all four. I plan on doing either Rowena Ravenclaw or Helga Hufflepuff first, as i know the most about them from history books and from my vaults." thinking for a minute Blue continued "I went back to Gringotts a few days ago to see if my vaults had any books about them and luckily they did, i found the personal journals of Rowena and Helga. Which were quite interesting to read if i say so myself. Sadly i'm not allowed to lend them out, i can let someone read them but only if they stay in my possession at the end of the day. So basically if anyone would like to read them i'd have to be around to make sure they don't nick them" Blue chuckled, she had every intention of letting Sprout and Flitwick read the journals at some point.

When Blue was finished talking Dumbledore sat back with an interested expression, even he had to admit that was rather exciting to think about. "That is rather interesting. I agree that it would very much gain their attention which would be a good thing for a new teacher like yourself. I'd say cut the personal questions down to 5 or 10 minutes instead of 15, you'll have more time then and won't feel the need to rush with the history itself"

"That's a very good point Headmaster"

Blue jumped and turned slightly to see an amused Remus and Bill at her fright, she didn't think they would be done so quickly! She glared at them as she stood up, she noticed they had a little of a questioning look about them so she turned to fact Dumbledore again and say her thanks "Thank you for your help and opinion Sir, I'm gonna go show these two little shits  - sorry about the language - who think it was funny seeing me jump to my classroom. Hopefully they have the time for a chat while they're here"

Remus and Bill put in the effort to both look offended at being called 'Little shits' by someone younger then both of them but mentally laughed, Dumbledore smiled and waved them off as they left his office, he knew the friendship between those three would be quite strong within the following years.

ooOOoo

 

 "Hey Noctis! look who's here"

Noctis ruffled his feathers as Blue lead Bill and Remus into the HOM classroom, it has changed significantly in the month Blue has resided in the castle. It was no longer cold and bare with little life occupying the room besides the students for classes, the piles of dust covered books that cluttered the shelves had been cleaned and restored to the best of the staffs ability, books that were beyond repair from decades or centuries of neglect being replaced with either modernized versions or more well looked after copies that weren't ready to fall apart at the slightest touch - Blue should really send a giant "Thank you" to Flourish and blotts for providing her the replacements - Desks and windows clean from dust and cobwebs, there was generally more light in the classroom now then there was before. The blackboard she had debated keeping but ultimately replaced with a whiteboard in the end, she didn't have much experience with chalk and it could get rather messy on her fingers. 

The room was also littered with some personal touches from Blue, signifying she spent as much time in her classroom then she did her private rooms. A bookshelf behind the teachers desk was filled with personal books Blue found she liked reading along with some books from her vaults, of course those were covered in Anti-Theft charms and any protective charm Flitwick could think of. She didn't want her students thinking they could just nick them when she wasn't looking so when the charms professor offered to ward the books to stop them from being able to leave the classroom without her permission Blue had graciously took the offer with a small smile. Blue wanted to hope no one would try to take them anyway but she knew how some Slytherins were and Ravenclaws could be a problem when faced with knowledge they might not be able to read up on, of course she had every intention of allowing them to borrow a book or two from the personal shelf if someone showed they would actually take care of it and return it afterwards but until then they would not leave the classroom.

Plants that Blue moved from her room from being a little TOO cluttered with plant life hung from various surfaces, she even had something clutching to the surface above the windows hanging down and around similar to how Ivy hung to walls on the outside of old houses, she made sure whatever the plant was -she had forgotten since it had a rather long name - was quite safe and with the go ahead from Sprout proudly let it litter around the windows to add some life in the room other then her, it looked rather pretty too which was a plus.

She had a little area for Noctis to stay whenever he wanted to hang around the classroom instead of her private rooms or the Owlery, Blue's desk was the only overly cluttered part of the room with multiple pieces of parchment with drawings and writing covering them along with what Bill and Remus guessed was the personal journals of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, judging by the family crests that adorned the covers.

In other words the classroom looked rather homey, if that could apply to a classroom.

 "Welcome to my classroom. What do you think?"

Bill whistled as he took a look around the once lifeless room, he would say this beat any classroom interior in hogwarts without a thought.

"For someone that can't or won't organize a schedule even if it meant her life you did a pretty good job making it  _your_ classroom"

Remus couldn't help but agree with Bill, while the original layout of the room remained he could see nearly zero evidence that Binns had taught in this room. Give it another few months and any presence he had in the room would be gone completely. 

"I rather agree with Bill, any evidence Binns had ever taught in this room would be gone completely if you kept up the personal changes throughout your teaching career. I'd say without hesitation i would have loved this room as a student, and as an adult i'll stand by that statement, well done Blue"

Noctis hooted in agreement at the two wizards as Blue shuffled a little with a small smile, while she wasn't used to compliments and almost always disagreed whenever someone did, she would accept any compliments from the two people that were still looking around the room in awe. Remus had naturally ended up by the old bookcases that housed many books that he recognized from his time at hogwarts along with a decent amount of new additions that Remus would have appreciated when studying.Bill had briefly taken a look at the books in Blue's personal bookcase, smiling in appreciation that Blue listened to his recommendations when he spotted some books he suggested among them, when he learned the hufflepuff was self studying Ancient Runes and Arithmancy on her own and without much help Bill didn't hesitate to suggest a dozen or two books that would help substantially. knowing Blue as much as he did within just a month of knowing her, he knew they would help ease her into the subjects. Blue could get pretty impatient and frustrated when learning something new without help, the two subjects were hard on there own during the hogwarts courses, that difficulty would be doubled on her own.

"Right lets address the elephant in the room shall we?"

Blue looked at Bill with a confused look, what elephant? did she miss something out when explaining her existence earlier?

"What elephant? i don't see an elephant and it would be pretty obvious if there was one, those things are massive"

Bill rolled his eyes and leaned against her desk at the front, he crossed his arms and leveled Remus with a look, receiving a nod in agreement he let Remus start the questioning. Blue, seeing the silent conversation sat up straighter in her seat at one of the student desks. She should have known it was too good for them to just take everything at face value and not have questions, she didn't know if she should be worried about what questions those will be or not.

"Well lets start simple shall we?"

Remus leaned against the desk opposite of Blue and looked at her with a calm but intimidating stare, Blue flinched and looked anywhere but him. She would have said he looked like he was in 'Teacher mode' if it wasn't for the betrayal and hurt she could see him trying to hide. Now she felt like a complete ass springing this on them but what else could she have done? if she kept this from them for years instead of a month they would probably be downright furious with her instead of trying to be reasonable, if she told them the truth right off the bat she wouldn't even have them as friends and most likely viewed as crazy.

Oh how she wished she had her dogs with her.

Blue mentally slapped herself when she thought about her dogs, _no need to bring yourself even further down the pit of despair you numpty._

"Sorry, what do you want to know?"

Remus had to will himself from wanting to hug the girl and letting her know everything was okay, she sounded so small and fragile from just that one sentence and above all vulnerable. Moony wasn't helping by providing the fact he could sense fear and the nearly overwhelming anxiety from the teenager, telling him to pipe down Remus did try and relax his posture to hopefully help Blue relax as well but seeing as she was looking anywhere but him she probably didn't see.

"Explain how much you knew about us before meeting us and did you actively seek me and Bill out?"

Blue looked like she wasn't expecting that and gave Remus a dumbfounded look.

"Wait  _that's_ your first question?"

"Blue"

Quickly looking at Bill when he said her name Blue looked down and fidgeted, she didn't mean to blurt that out loud and Bill quickly made it clear they weren't joking by his tone. She felt like she just got scolded heavily by an older sibling and all Bill did was say her name. _Well he does have 6 younger siblings, i can't imagine how well it works on them if all he had to do was say my name to make me feel worse._

"Right right, sorry" 

Taking a deep breath to try and calm down Blue went on.

"I didn't really know that much about either of you before now, Bill only got introduced during the 7th film and i think was introduced during the 4th book, but since i didn't read the books i only knew what the films told us. I knew Bill worked at Gringotts and was a Gryffindor, i think he was a prefect and later head boy but i wasn't entirely sure about that fact until Bill mentioned it during one of our meetups. I think Ron, who is one of his youngest brothers, mentioned Bill was a cursebreaker during the 3rd film. The Weasley family had gotten back from visiting Bill in Egypt for the summer in that film, that was Ron's third year by the way" wondering if she should mention this Blue spared a quick glance at Remus and Bill, Remus hadn't looked like he changed but she noticed Bill looked like he was stopping himself from interrupting, she didn't know for sure but it looked like he was clenching his jaw but she was 100% sure about the intensity of his eyes as he stared at her. Blue didn't know if he was glaring at her or not but she decided she'd rather not think about it.

"You look like you have more to say Blue"

Biting her lip she fidgeted again as Remus waited patiently, god that man has an endless about of patience that Blue admired and hated.

"This hadn't happened yet and won't happen for another few years unless i end up changing something, but it was actively shown in the 7th film that Bill gets attacked by Fenrir Greyback in between the 6th and 7th films. Bill ended up having three claw marks across his left cheek but he wasn't fully turned, only partly because he was attacked on a normal night so Greyback didn't fully effect him. He had a liking for raw steak and enhanced senses but that as much as i know about that. Bill gets married at the start of the 7th book but the wedding gets ambushed by deatheaters halfway through because the ministry fell, the war was in full effect by then. His home gets temporarily turned into a safe house for a few days before the battle of hogwarts happens and he and his family end up fighting in it during the 8th film, every Weasley but one makes it out alive. This wasn't shown during the films but it was common knowledge to anyone that watched or read the books but Bill ends up having 3 kids, 2 goes to hogwarts and i think one goes to the french school. I don't quite remember the name of it because its only introduced during the 4th film when the Tri-wizard tournament gets brought back and hogwarts was hosting it."

Blue sat back slightly in her chair and waited as silence descended, she didn't need to look to know Remus's previous relaxed stance was tense after mentioning Greyback. She was pretty sure Bill was now glaring into her back but didn't dare look at him, she can't remember the last time she was ever glared at but she knows its not nice to be on the end of one.

"Which Weasley died?"

"Bill do-"

"No Remus i need to know! i don't even care about the fact i get attacked by Greyback but i need to know which member of my family bloody dies!"

You would have thought someone put up a silencing spell among the room from how quiet it got after Bill's tense question, Blue really didn't want to answer because she knew how much Bill loved his family. If she answered then he will want to know how Fred dies and never talk to her again, she wouldn't blame him. Blue started picking her fingers hoping Bill won't ask again if she doesn't answer after a few minutes but judging by an intense stare hard enough to burn a hole through her, that wasn't going to happen.

"Blue"

_Please don't_

"Blue"

_Why does Bill have to be the type who doesn't shout when angry, this type of anger is worse._

"Blue you can't wait this out"

_I've only been here a month and i've already mucked everything up._

"I can do this all day until you answer Blue"

_Please don't make me Bill._

"Blue Romulus Clue i won't stop because you'r playing the quiet ga-"

"It was Fred! Fred dies! he gets killed by a deatheater in the 8th film and crushed by a wall in the 7th book!"

Now she didn't mean to shout that, but shes nervous and frightened and bloody tired and Remus is just being quiet during the whole thing. Blue watched as Bill froze up before storming out the room in anger, not even wanting to question her further. How did things go so badly? it went well in the headmasters office, they watched her memories as proof then came down here for a chat and looked around her classroom and everything went to shit. Blue should have known the chat was going to be this but she thought everything would be fine. 

Blue jumped in her seat as she felt something warm and rough touch her cheeks, she blinked and realized that warm and rough feeling was Remus's hands wiping her tears, she didn't even realize she was crying. Blue watched as Remus summoned his wolf patronus and spoke to it, she didn't hear what he said to it and watched as it ran off through the wall. Remus engulfed her in his arms and hugged her to him as she sobbed into his chest, she should be very embarrassed shes crying into her defense teacher but right now she couldn't think about anything apart from the fact she has most likely lost one of her two friends, she might lose Remus too when she tells him.

Blue didn't notice when Remus pulled back, she didn't notice when the Medi-witch of the school Madam Pomfrey entered her vision with a vial of Dreamless sleep potion and when said potion was gently poured down her throat. She was vaguely aware of being picked up as her vision got weird and her eyes felt heavy, she heard a distant hoot of Noctis and a whispered conversation as her eyes closed and fell into a potion induced sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a monster, i like writing fluff not angst! i swear! it just headed in that direction and couldn't think of anything else that would be realistic from my experience. i swear it will get better next chapter ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> And thats the first chapter done! I hope it was alright to read. i'm kinda inconsistent with my writing style or how i i describe things. Anyway i decided to base Blue off of me for the start, she will most likely change appearance throughout the series, i am also a hufflepuff so i thought i'd make her one too. Next chapter will probably be either Gringotts, meeting the teachers or diagon ally. either way the next few chapters will be those in whatever order i decide, tips are appreciated!


End file.
